A new Years aftermath
by Midoridoll
Summary: Happy new year! sake and food overtrown parties, fun and laughing people! A story of three friend finding themselfs in an awkward situation after a night of drinken and fireworks! ( I do not own the picture)
1. Chapter 1

Sake has been spilt and the food was delicious, smiles and laughter could be heard form the streets. The lights, the beautiful woman and the money sliding over the counters for more booze and hookers. Little children where huddling to getter and swinging with there sparklers.  
People congratulating each other and dragons dancing from house to house.  
but all of that is over now and everything was silent. The animals where doing what they always do, the wind blew through the trees and the sun was almost up.  
An old man swiped the streets to get rid of the firework that had been set off,  
the smell of fire still lingering in the air. A couple of drunks roamed around as they sang drunken man songs, wobbling and yelling rude stuff at everybody that passed them.  
The farmers where up and already doing there chores but most people where still in bed sleeping of the festivities of the night before.

In a cabin deep in the woods, a small light could be seen.  
It wasn't a big house and it looked like it was abandoned for quite sometime. It did offer some good shelter thought.  
A soft grown, something moving on the wooden floor.  
"God damn it my back hurts." A tall slender figure got up leaning on the table he walked to the door. It swung open and he got to some bushes to do his business.  
"Where am i?..." Another figure resurrected from a deep sleep.  
His hands searching for his glasses just to find something ells then a cold frame. It was warm and soft. "huh.." A pail of brown hair next to his head. He sat up and looked around him, a candle was still burning in the window. He found his glasses and put them on to see the  
chairs were knocked over and the table was moved like something heavy had fallen against it.  
clothes where scattered all over the place.  
He looked to his side only to find a naked Fuu rolled up in a ball. He saw Mugen butt naked out side and when he looked down he was just like the two of them.  
And then it hits him, "WHAT HAVE WE DONE!"  
memories of the night before flashed by. Sake, Food, drunken fight, carrying Fuu around, Mugen, more fighting in the cabin and then..."Oh dear god."

" Mugen, MUGEN,WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" He stood next to him as Mugen was sitting on a bench trying to wake up. "Jin if you are going to start whining now i'll be gone,  
i swear just shut the hell up and sit down." Jin was obvious taller then Mugen and more broad but his character was softer and more serious. " This is no good, we had sworn to protect her and look at us now. you can never tell me that nothing happened. I only remember that we had a fight in the cabin and that you, by accident, pushed Fuu to the ground." Mugen had his eyes closed, he couldn't care less about what happened. He wanted some food because is stomach was rumbling like crazy.  
" What is there to remember? if things happened then it did, you can't change anything about it... so shut your face four eyes and help me find some food here." He got up and walked around the house, " Fine but could you at least put some clothes on! you're still naked." Getting in to the hut, he looked at Fuu who was still asleep," pig..." He gathered his clothes and dressed himself. He was shuffling and huffing as he was looking for his slippers, Fuu woke up. " hmmm...Mugen? it's already morning?" , She rolled to her side," where is Jin?" she asked him. "Outside", was the only thing he told here and he kept on searching.  
Fuu was so sleepy she walked out of the hut to find Jin staring and blushing. " what's wrong?" She said as she yawned and rubbed an eye. "I think you should dress yourself first before walking in the open like that." Looking down she gave a small yelp and as she went in she kicked out Mugen by throwing his slippers out. "What's her problem?"  
Mugen smirked as he saw Jins reaction to her appearance. " Are you embarrassed now? Hahahaha nothing that you haven't seen yesterday." and scratched his head.

"What...", Jin grabbed Mugens vest, " What happened!" He shakes him and Mugen pushed Jin away, " Gezz do you really have to do that?"  
He straighten is vest and was abou to tell what had happened if Fuu didn't come stomping in like a mad cow. "What the hell happened here! why is everything broken and look at my yukata!" Her Yukata was ripped, like someone had pulled at it.  
"I'll tell you guys everything but i'm hungry so if you buy me some food i might tell you more than just the fight in the cabin." a grin appeared on his face and the two knew they had no choose.

Mugen was happily eating his dumblings as the two sat across him. "No tell us what happened yesterday." swallowing a big dumbling whole he started talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Mugen took Jin and Fuu back to the night before..

Fuu was whining the entire evening that it was new years eve and that she wanted to do something special.  
"I want to dance and sing and EAT, yes! Eat a lot of yummy food!" She was hugging Momo her flying squirrel.  
The where visiting a nice city, it was bigger then a town but a lot smaller then Edo (former Tokyo). The local red light district  
was making itself ready for the stream of costumers that was about to come. This city was known for it's fine woman and good sake.  
Even tough it wasn't a big town, the tourists loved it and kept on coming.  
Mugen wasn't listening to Fuu at all, he was thinking of ways to spend his money he had earned the day before. The gold was burning in his pockets. Fuu was broke because Mugen had screwed up her job. He was hired to abduct someone and did his job like always, leaving a trail of destruction behind. The person in question was sitting in the restaurant where Fuu was working as a waiter that week.  
When the owner found out she was related to the idote that trashed his shop she was fired instantly and was forced to pay for the damage.  
Jin had taken a job too protect an important landlord. He earned his gold and was not planning to spend much of it because they had to make a long way to the next city.

Mugen was wondering off to the red lights but Fuu stepped in his way,  
"you are NOT going to ditch me, NO!" she pulled him on his shirt but he pushed her over,  
"And you really think I'm listening to you, forget it piggy, I'm going my way and you yours." He was about the walk away when Fuu suddenly dropped to her knees. Jin had already avoided the situation and was on his way to a nice café futher in town..  
Fuu looked up to Mugen with an evil eye, and started to sob really loud, making people turn there heads.  
Mugen walked away but she grabbed the bottom of his pants, and the "sobbing" became louder. "Shut up, you're making a scene!"  
Mugen felt a bit uncomfortable and pulled away. "Get up will you, you look even more terrible when you sit like that."  
"YOU PIG!" she screamed, fake tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could you do this to me!" She pushed her face in her hands  
and her hair was falling out of the pins. She looked like she was devastating and people stopped to look at the scene she was making.  
" You are going to leave me! Cheat on me with those…those whores! You bastard! First you put your seed in me,  
and when I tell you I am expecting your child you walk away from me!" She started to "cry" harder, making dramatic sobbing and snuffling sounds. Some people started to whisper, a child asked it's parents why the lady was crying.  
" First you promise my mother and father you will take good care of me, and now you bail out! Am I only enough for your sick pleasure!?  
You want to hit me again! Is that it!", she grabbed a stick and hit herself on the back with it," You want me to make u 'money' again is that it, sure I will! Any volunteers!? Anyone!" She looked around her with a sad look that screamed for help.  
A man spoke, "what a disgrace, and that calls itself a man, that young lady should find a better husband."  
People started to bad mouth them, some even started trowing trash at Mugen. He looked angry at Fuu,  
grabbed her hand and ran away with her in panick.

10 minutes later…

"You pull that stunt on me again and I'll leave you and not come back you understand! You can look for you father alone!"  
He pushed her in a couple of bushes and walked to the other part of town.  
Fuu scrambled up and followed him, "That is for blowing my chance on the money, make sure to buy me fried squid because I'm hungry."  
He turned around and grabbed her by the Yukata, "I'm gonna buy shit for you! You think this trick has any affect on me? Well guess what honey,  
no one tells what to do and not even you." He walked around the corner of the café they have been hiding behind and decided it was time for a drink. He looked around him to avoid people who have possible seen the scene. He got himself a corner of the café and ordered a whole bottle of warm sake. He paid right away, so Fuu can't get that money of his hands. Fuu sat down with him to his regret and the bar tender gave her a small cup  
and winked at Mugen. Before he could say a word the guy was already gone and Fuu was poring herself a cup.  
She tips over the drink in her mouth swallowing it right away. "Aaaah that feels great! Pore more another one!"  
*_You want a drink, I'll give you a drink* _He ordered another bottle of cheap sake and placed it in front of Fuu.  
She stared at it and then looked over to Mugen. She wanted to take the bottle but Mugen kept a hold of it,  
" I want this bottle to be empty when we get out, one drop left and I will never, ever take you out drinking again you hear me…"  
She smiled and sticked out her hand, "Deal!" And Mugen took hers, and pulled her forwards ,  
"And if that bottle isn't empty to night, you have to pay back that money to, I don't care how you are going to do it but I give you 2 days, got that?!" She swallowed and nodded,"fine". "Good, now lets drink! To New year!" and he tipped over his glass.

Around 11 o'clock Mugens bottle was empty already he was sitting lazy in his corner scratching his balls and Fuu, she was knock-out on the table.  
He picked up the bottle and saw it was half full. Jin came walking in after he had looked around to find the two of them.  
He saw Fuu all over the table and Mugen looking bored. His money wasn't spend at all, he was planning on getting drunk,  
getting laid and party all night long. And then have a good rest in the cabin where they where staying.  
When he saw Jin, he stepped up and walked over to him. "Say Jin can you look after that flat board over there? I'm off. Don't touch the sake bottle! I need that as proof."  
"Mugen what have you done with her…" Jin had over heard a conversation of a couple talking about a ruffian who beats his wife who wore a pink yukata and knocked her up. But he didn't want her anymore and wanted to leave her. "  
The only people who he could think of where Mugen and Fuu…those two damn idiots…  
"Me, I have done nothing, she wanted a drinking game and I beat her too it so what's the deal?"  
"You where suppose to look after her tonight, after what you have done to her." Jin stepped forward closing the space between the two of them.  
He looked him straight in the eye and was dead serious. Mugen could smell a heavy scent of alcohol in his breath,  
"Well, well looks who's been drinking ay." He smirked and leaned backwards on the counter.  
"You screwed her up, and you are going to pay for that." Suddenly there was a voice behind Jin.  
"yeuaaah te-tell it to him *hik* you, you know he-e, he beats his wife." The drunk was hanging on Jin's shoulder.  
"Yo-you should be n-nicer to you wuve you kno*hik*ow."  
"Mind your own busyness drunk bastard, she's not my wife and she's not pregnant!" The drunk pushed Jin a way and grabbed Mugen,  
"Youuuu are you going t-to liiiiee to me?! Punk" He pointed at Fuu laying on the table, "Lok- lok at hur, pore thing is cryin herself to slep…*hik* in a bar! For god sake…." Mugen started to laugh real loud, he couldn't help it, that man was drunk and talking trash and bullshit at the same time.  
It was funny as hell.  
"Please sir could you give us some privacy?" _*Even if Jin was drunk he still was reasonable* _Mugen thought. *_what a softy_*  
Mugen was about to walk out of the café when a big drunk fella grabbed him and punched him in the face.  
He fell sideways in to a bunch of guys. Some spilled there sake, others laughed at there friend being covered with it.  
But they weren't so happy standing up, Mugen dogged a punch which landed in the big fella's chest.  
A bar fight broke out and as Mugen made a run for it, Jin grabbed Fuu and carried her over his shoulder to the woods.  
He's going to have a word with that Mugen when he comes back.  
He hurries out of the building and took the left over sake with him.


End file.
